Banana Pancakes
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: My final posting before my official undetermined Hiatus. A collection of Kataang family drabbles inspired by the Jack Johnson song, Banana Pancakes
1. B Baby Girl

Go ahead. Call me any obscene name that you wish. I'm sorry beyond words for dropping dead without a notice. And really, this isn't a comeback; more like a nice fluffy way to say goodbye for a while. This is a set of Kataang family drabbles (no Rain Dance won't go here) centering around the little girl who WAS in Rain Dance. This is obviously based off of the song "Banana Pancakes" by Jack Johnson (don't own!). If it wasn't so obvious, go listen to it, it's cute ^^. All of the drabbles are written, but it just depends on how fast and when I can type them. So, one a day is fair I think :] .Well my friends, it's been a real blast writing here in FF. I've really been able to grow as a writer I think through it, and I'll miss everyone ;w;. Every now and then I might post something, but there's no guarantee. Enjoy Banana Pancakes guys. You deserve as much!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA

* * *

Baby Girl

Ladies, as we all know, no matter what our age, race, or personality, we are always our daddy's little girl. From the first moment he holds us in his arms, to the day he has to give us away, and beyond.

---

"She's beautiful."

"She has your eyes."

"But she's just as beautiful as her mother."

"Spirits forbid she's as adventurous as her father – "

"Or a meathead like her uncle." The new parents chuckled silently as the father held his sleeping daughter for the first time. His wife settled more comfortably against him as they sat together in bed.

"If anything, I hope she is as peaceful and easy going as you are. Sokka tells me that our nephew keeps them up every night." Her husband shrugged in response.

"I'll stay up at night with her. It can't be that bad. Anything for my little girl." His wife chuckled and absently twirled her finger around a curl of the baby's soft, dark hair.

"Our daughter."

"Just the same. I'll always be there for her."

---

"Now, Dad, _promise_ me you won't go all Avatar State on Zhang. I really like him." The Avatar shrugged.

"I can't make any promises…"

"_Daaaad!_" Her father chuckled.

"Don't worry, Tian Mi. I'll be perfectly civil. But if he turns out like your last boyfriend –"

" – you can have his sorry ass." A knowing look passed between father and daughter. "Thanks, Dad."

"Hey," he said, pulling her into his embrace. "Anything, anytime, anyplace." His daughter smiled and stepped away.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful as always."

"Are you sure I'm alright? I feel like I'm missing something…"

"Tian Mi, I swear! You are as vain as your uncle!" Tian Mi placed a hand over her chest in mock hurt.

"I'm hurt! I'm nowhere near as vain as Uncle Sokka! He can't pass a mirror without checking himself out." The Avatar laughed.

"Alright, Sokka can be pretty bad. But you're right; something is missing…" He pondered for a moment before gently tucking the hair on her face behind her ears, fully exposing the bright blue arrow on her forehead. "There. You might be this guy's date tonight, but you're first and foremost my baby girl."


	2. A Always

While writing this, Sweet Pea by Amos Lee came on my iPod and I was thoroughly inspired.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA

* * *

Always

"Have a safe trip, Honey."

"Thanks, Love. I'll write as soon as I get there and everyday afterwards." The Avatar gave his wife a kiss goodbye and headed out to the stables to finish loading his things onto his faithful bison and hitting the road – figuratively of course. It was always hard for him to leave his family and there were many days when he woke up wishing he weren't the Avatar.

Today was one of those days when he wished he could have just stayed in bed. It felt like one of those lazy days. Unfortunately, duty called. As he as going about, gathering and loading his things, the Avatar didn't notice his eldest come to the stables when she normally would still be in bed.

"Papa?" He started and turned to face the sleepy little girl. She stood in the large stable doorway with her parka over her nightgown and boots on her otherwise bare feet. With a large, unladylike yawn and a rub at her droopy lids, she padded over to her father. He smiled warmly and stooped to lift her to his hip.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early? Does Mama know you're out here?" he asked softly. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked quietly. The Avatar nodded and looked away sadly, knowing if he met her gaze that he would most definitely not go anywhere but back inside.

"I really do have to go. But only for a little while." His daughter sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"But who will tell me bed time stories?"  
"I'll write new stories and send them to you everyday. Then Mama can read them to you when you go to bed."

"But she doesn't do it the way you do, with the voices and flame puppets."

"I'm sure if you ask her to, Mama can do the voices for you and make little water puppets." The little girl didn't reply. Her father shifted, causing her to look up at him. Looking her right in the eye he spoke: "Tian Mi, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can. You know how much I don't like leaving my two favorite ladies." She smiled. "While I'm away though, can you promise me that you'll take care of Mama and your little sister?" he asked, referring to Tian Mi's unborn sibling, whom Tian Mi was _absolutely certain_ was a girl. Tian Mi smiled wider.

"Only if you promise that you and Appa will fly back to us as fast as you can." Her father laughed.

"Sweet pea, I'll always fly back as fast as I can, no matter when, no matter what."

"Always?"

"Always."


	3. N Nightlight

One more for today.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA

* * *

Nightlight

"MAMA! PAPA!" The Avatar and his wife were woken in the middle of the night to the cries of their 3-year-old. Worried that something was wrong with their one-and-only, the young couple dashed to her room.

"Baby, what's wrong?" her mother asked anxiously. Her daughter's eyes were wide plates of silver in the little amount of light the quarter moon provided.

"My candle went out," the little girl whimpered. Indeed, the candle that always burned at night under its glass housing was reduced to an unusable puddle of wax and ashes. This happened at least once a month with Tian Mi's nightlight went out. Her mother turned to her father.

"Aang, could you – "

"I'll go look," the Avatar replied with a yawn, going in search of a new candle.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Papa will find another candle." Tian Mi sniffled and nodded in the darkness. After a while, Aang returned empty-handed.

"I can't find any more of Tian Mi's candles anywhere." Katara frowned.

"What about one of the candles in our room?"

"They're too skinny and they won't stand up on their own."

"Well, I could always bend them into a usable shape…"

"They're solid right now. I'd have to melt them so they could be bent and that would destroy the wick."

"What about one of the candles from the foyer chandelier? That should be wide enough." Her husband gave her a look that said he clearly wasn't in the mood to bend himself 30-some feet in the air for a candle. Tian Mi started to whimper and her father sighed.

"Here, I have an idea. Katara, lay down and I need to you bend some ice, preferably in a dome with lots of little faces…" After Tian Mi was nestled between her parents and her mother had bent some ice, Aang explained the last part of his plan. "Now, I need you to keep the ice as cold as possible, Dear." With that, the Avatar projected a small flame beneath the dome. The effect was hundreds of little points of light splayed on the walls. Enchanted, Tian Mi cooed and wriggled between her parents in delight. Even though their arms became very tired, Aang and Katara sustained the makeshift nightlight long after their daughter had fallen back asleep.

* * *

Heheh, I can relate to this story. When I was younger I was one of those kids who NEEDED a nightlight and my parents would turn the house upside down looking for batteries when the light went out…


	4. A Animals

Animals

Ah, the zoo. Where the exotic sights, sounds, and smells meet the ordinary. It is a favorite haunt of children, both young and old.

One pleasant weekend when the Avatar and his family were vacationing (well, his wife and daughter were vacationing – he was working) in the great Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, it was to this very place that they decided to visit. The Avatar's daughter was only two – a wee chiblet of a thing who toddled clumsily about and had just started talking in complete sentences. With an energy that rivaled her father's, Tian Mi was difficult to keep up with. If you didn't keep an eye on her at all times, she was bound to get into trouble, a skill all two-year-olds possess. Unfortunately, her parents were rather new to the ways of children. They only kept an eye on her 99 percent of the time, not the full 100 percent. It was during this one percent of un-supervision that Tian Mi managed to squeeze in her trouble quota for the day.

"Aang," said the Lady Katara rather anxiously, looking down by her feet.

"Yes? What's wrong? Did you drop something?" the Avatar replied looking away from the Rabbiroo exhibit.

"No, but… _Where is Tian Mi?_" At this, the Avatar too began to look anxiously around his feet. A great fear (one that all parents feel at least once during their parenthood) swept over them, and the parents began anxiously searching for their child. After enlisting the help of the staff, a full-fledge search was carried out. Where could she have gone?

The ice cream stand?

The fountain?

The tigerdillo exhibit?

Or (spirits forbid) was she taken? Each individual went his or her separate ways in order to cover more ground. After an hour with no luck, the search party returned to the Rabbiroo enclosure.

"Did you find her?" they asked each other hopefully, fear tinting their tones.

"No," Katara replied on the verge of tears.

"We didn't see her anywhere, sir," the staff replied, bowing their heads respectfully.

"We'll find her, don't worry," Aang replied ever the optimist. His attention was momentarily drawn away though, when he noticed the commotion at the Rabbiroo exhibit.

"Would you look at that!" the people exclaimed and "I wonder where her parents are! Poor thing must be scared silly…" Making his way to the front of the crowd, Aang was able to see what the hubbub was about. Down in the exhibit, in a Rabbiroo pouch, was a little girl!

_Tian Mi!_

Katara now had made it to Aang's side and noticed the predicament that her daughter was in.

"_What is she doing there‽_" Katara cried angrily.

"I have to admit that I don't know," her husband replied on the verge of laughter. Not seeing this as a laughing matter, the waterbender swatter her husband in the arm.

"_Get her out of there!_" Rolling his eyes at the silliness of it all, the Avatar jumped over the edge and gently floated down to the habitat. Approaching the Rabbiroo holding his daughter slowly so as to not startle it, Aang said,

"Tian Mi, Mama and Papa were very worried. You're in _big trouble_."

The little girl merely squealed playfully and held up a Rabbiroo pup. "Look, Papa!"

"Yes, I see, Baby. But now it is time to put the baby Rabbiroo back in his pouch and come out to Papa." Slightly disappointed, Tian Mi did as she was told (for she was a good little girl, really) and went to her Papa. Once safely perched on his shoulders, she asked,

"I have?" pointing to the Rabbiroos.

"You'll have to ask Mama; that is _if_ she lets you near another animal ever again."

---

Years after the incident, the individuals involved would never understand how exactly Tian Mi got in the Rabbiroo pit in the first place…

* * *

Hehe, the joys of the terrible two's. I swear, toddlers have special teleporting duties, how else would they end up in all of the places that they do?


	5. N Naptime

Sorry about not posting yesterday ^^.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA

* * *

Naptime

The most sacred of times! When the air is still and quiet. The sun's light gently hits the walls of ice, turning their surfaces into a rainbow of colors. No sounds permeate the frosty air, save for the occasional puff of quiet words. All are in their houses, getting out of the midday sun and the glare of the ice that is just as bright. In the Watertribe, the sun at its peak is always a sign of bad luck, much like the full moon is bad luck in the Fire nation. But to parents of young children everywhere, it's a blessing in disguise.

After all of their energy is spent the first half of the day, young children go down easily to regenerate their seemingly endless supply of energy. A quick afternoon snack, one last round of play, and a quick story and – Poof! – they're out like a light. But who said naptime was for the children involved? Of course it isn't! If one would let them, children can go all day without a pause until nighttime (at leas children like the Avatar's daughter, Tian Mi). Naptime is just a crafty way for parents to get what they need. After chasing small bodies around for the better part of the morning after staying awake with even younger children all night, they need a breather.

So every afternoon, the men return home hunting, the women return from their shops, and the older children return from bending lessons. Once everyone is safely inside their homes, the curtains are drawn and the tired young folks claim a comfortable spot and go to sleep. Those who wish to remain awake put on a nice pot of tea and play a round or two of Pai Sho. Time seems to stop as a blanket to restful peace settles on the city just as a blanket of snow covered it last night.

In the house of the Avatar, this ritual is practiced everyday. While his two daughters and wife are snuggled together in the master bedroom, the Avatar might meditate or write a few letters to some old friends. Sometimes the roles of the parents are reversed. But most of the time, it is all four members curled up in the one bed, the two little girls snug as two bugs in a rug between their parents who are grateful for the nap.


	6. A Annual

Annual

Tian Mi didn't need to see a calendar to know it was almost time. She looked forward to this week _all year_. This had always been her favorite time, ever since she was a little girl. She would become increasingly wound up like one of the Mechanist's clockwork gizmos. Tian Mi was never this excited about anything, not even her own birthday.

She loved the festive decorations and how entertainers came from all over the world. And she loved how she always got the best views and seats to each event as the Avatar's daughter. And she most definitely love how she got to see all of her family and friends that didn't live in the Southern Watertribe like Auntie Toph and Uncle Zuzu (who were really her godparents).

But the one thing she didn't like was how strangers felt the need to poke and prod her like she was some strange animal. "You're the world's last hope for your race!" they would gush. They told her how she should spend her existence ensuring the growth of the Airbender population and keeping the hope alive and yaddah yaddah yaddah. It was really quite bothersome when she was trying to enjoy herself and people kept implying that she should reproduce the moment she got married. As if! But the public followed each and every one of her relationships, hoping that she would choose a husband. And it was always _really _bad during this time of year for whatever reason. Perhaps it's because it was this time of year many years ago that her parents decided to hook up. Whatever the reason, it bothered her to no end. At least she had the pleasure of getting under her peer's skin.

As a fact, Tian Mi had already had someone in mind. They had been going steady for a few years now and it drove the public crazy that a marriage hadn't taken place. But it's not like she got many chances to see her beau anyway.

For her newest favorite reason that this was her favorite time was that she and her beau got the chance to see each other. Not that her beau could actually see.

"Tian Mi!" Speak of the devil… "We're going to be late for the Freedom Festival if you keep zoning out," Ling Jin said, entering the room. Tian Mi turned and smiled at her boyfriend, although the milky film over both eyes testified to the fact that he couldn't see it.

"Sorry, Ling Ling," she cooed taking his hand. He smirked at her, a trait he somehow picked up from his adopted mother (a.k.a. Tian Mi's godmother).

"I'll never understand what goes on in that pretty head of yours."

"As if you could know how I look. How do you know that I'm not absolutely hideous?" Ling Jin shrugged.

"I go by descriptions. That and I've had to defend you from enough fan boys."

"And by 'defend' you mean 'beat the stuffing out of'."

"Whichever you prefer." To that Tian Mi laughed.

"Come on then, since I've obviously kept you from your fun." Her boyfriend rolled his unseeing eyes as he pulled her out the door to the annual Freedom Festival (and Tian Mi's favorite time of the year).

* * *

Meh, I didn't really like this one, but I wanted to do at least one with Tian Mi being older and not a wee child.

A note on Ling Jin: He is the adopted son of Toph (if you didn't catch that). She found him trying to survive on the streets of Ba Sing Se when he was about five years old and was impressed by his strong spirit, which was much like her own. She took him under her wing, pleased to discover that he was an earthbender. He is about 2 years older than Tian Mi and every bit as snarky, sarcastic, and tough as his mother.


	7. P Play

Holidays are too busy T.T Sorry this took so long…

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA**

**Play**

"Do we have to, Uncle Zuzu?"

"Ya, Zuko, this is cruel and unusual punishment, even for you…"

"Stop complaining. The theatrical arts are good for the soul."  
"And when did you start caring about having a healthy soul?" The Firelord smirked.

"Since your husband lost our bet." The waterbender glared at the Avatar, who was looking very sheepish.

"I underestimated his cherry-tying skills," he replied going slightly red. Sighing, Katara turned back to the Firelord.

"What play is it?" With an uncharacteristic eyebrow wiggle, Zuko told them to simply go get ready; that it was a surprise.

---

"Uh uh. No way. There's _absolutely no way_ that I'm going to sit through that again."  
"You've no choice. Our agreement – "

"_Aang's_ agreement. The girls and I shouldn't have to suffer." The waterbender glared at the two men. The Firelady sighed, taking her friend's arm.

"Please, Katara, if not for those two knuckle heads, at least for me. And the play isn't really that bad…" Katara gave her a look, questioning the truth of that statement. "Okay, maybe it is, but really. It's kind of fun looking back and laughing at it all."

"_See_, Katara? If Mai can tolerate it civilly without skewering someone, you'll survive it just fine." Katara threw her husband a dirty look. Rolling his eyes, the Avatar began whispering in her ear. She took on a look of consideration and grunted out an agreement.

"It _better_ be the chocolate one too or else…"

Looking up at the adults in confusion, Tian Mi stated optimistically, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

---

"Oh Jet, you're _so bad_."

"Mama, who's Jet?" Tian Mi whispered innocently.

"Just someone I knew a long time ago, baby. Don't worry about it," Katara replied through terse lips.

"But, Mama, if he's bad, why did you go all cuddly with him? That's gross! I thought you and Papa – "

"Tian Mi, it's just a play." Aang laughed beside her quietly.

"That doesn't mean it isn't true. You _were_ all over Jet, my love." His wife elbowed him, but he only shook harder with suppressed mirth. "Mai's right; this isn't so bad at all!"

---

"I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." Tian Mi sprang up from her seat, startling her dozing sister, and marched over in front of the Firelord. With her hands on her hips and a fierce glare, she looked for all the world like a miniature version of her mother.

She even had the tone of voice down: "Uncle Zuzu, you have some eggsplanning to do!" she yelled quietly.

"EXplAIning, sweetie," Aang corrected with a smirk.

"'_Explaining_' then!"

Zuko blanched, looking ever so intimidated by the six-year-old. "Tian Mi, I _swear_ that _nothing_ ever happened between your mother and I!"

"So you two weren't alone in a cave together?"

"Well, that happened but - "

"Guilty!"

"No, no! It wasn't like that! We never were together like that. I would never do _anything_ to split your parents up."

"That_ better_ be true, or else…" Marching back to her chair, Tian Mi stopped in front of her mother. "And you! We'll talk later, missy!" And with a huff, she returned to her seat. Aang laughed at the surprised looks on the faces of his wife and friend, grateful for the privacy the royal box provided.

---

"Well now, that wasn't so bad, not bad at all!" Aang proclaimed as they left the theater. In one arm, he held his sleeping daughter and with the other he grasped Tian Mi's small hand with his own.

"Aang, _never_ bet with Zuko ever again, understand?" Katara said, still obviously in a fowl mood.

"There's just one thing I don't get though, Papa."

"What's that, baby?"

"… You weren't ever a girl, were you?"


	8. A Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA**

**Attack**

"We're in the enemy's territory now. Whatever you _do_, Katara, _don't leave my side._"

"Don't worry, Aang, I've got your back. I wish I knew… I never thought that it would end up like this."

"You always have to be careful when it comes to votes like that. We balance on a knife point between peace and insanity."

Katara sighed. "I know." They crept along quietly, following the trail of destruction left behind in the enemy's wake.

"Aang?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think we can win this battle. They have greater numbers and an endless supply of weapons. Not to mention their limitless resources.

"I know. I was thinking the same thing. But maybe we'll get lucky…" Katara frowned, but didn't reply. The sounds of the battle were getting closer.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here. And for Sokka to betray us like that! You'd think he'd understand!" Katara said after a few moments of silence.

"Don't dwell on it. There was nothing you could have done, Katara."

"I know, but still…"

As they neared their target, the noise grew louder and the destruction became more intense. They were dodging fallen objects and stepping lightly on broken pottery, hoping that the crunching of their boots didn't alert the enemy of their presence. They were very close now.

The enemy was just around the corner. Shouts and war cries echoed around them.

"Ready?" Aang mouthed to Katara who nodded in response. As they bravely turned the corner, they were assaulted on all sides with (what seemed like) hundreds of down-filled pillows.


	9. N Nieces

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA**

**Nieces **

"We'll be back late tonight, Suki. Make sure that Sokka doesn't corrupt our child."

"Don't worry, Katara. I'll make sure he behaves. Have fun at the ball!" Katara rolled her eyes.

"As if. You're lucky this go round. It's just a bunch of stuffy old Earth Kingdom politicians. I've tried stalling for a while, but I swear the next messenger who comes will have explicit orders from my husband to return with me – willing or not." The two women chuckled and embraced. Katara crouched down to eye level with her daughter who stood at Suki's side. "Behave for Uncle Sokka and Auntie Suki, please?"

"Mhm. Come soon?" Tian Mi asked.

"We'll be back tonight when you're asleep." Tian Mi, who was only three and still slept six out of seven nights with her parents, began to tear up.

Noticing the situation, Suki picked up her niece and placed her on a hip. "But we'll have lots of fun while they're gone, Tian Mi, right? We'll play all kinds of games and then we'll have dinner and a bath and then bedtime. The time will fly, you'll see."

"See, you'll be fine with Auntie Suki. She's got the whole evening planned." Tian Mi nodded somberly, kissed her mother good-bye, and squirmed down from Suki's hip, not liking being held by anyone (except her papa). With big gray eyes, she then looked up.

"Play?" she asked. Suki smiled.

"Sure, let's go upstairs. Uncle Sokka and Kai are up there playing now…"

---

Suki had only been downstairs five minutes when she heard: "Kai, share!" followed by her six-year-old's cries and: "Suki!" Rushing upstairs to fix whatever the problem that aroused, she walked in on her son crying, her husband looking equally distressed and surprised, and her niece missing.

"Where's Tian Mi?" she asked. Tears streaming down his face, Kai scowled and pointed up at a tall bookshelf. Looking petulantly down at her cousin was Tian Mi. "_Tian Mi!_ What are you doing up there‽ Sokka, go grab a chair!" She noticed her niece was clutching a stuffed animal in her little hands.

"She's not sharing Foo Foo Cuddlypoops!" Kai accused. Sokka had rushed back in with the chair. Going over to the bookcase, he sat it down and stood on it to reach his niece.

"It's ok, Tian Mi. No one's gonna take Foo Foo. Just come down now," Sokka cooed gently. Looking skeptical, Tian I allowed her uncle to remove her from the top of the bookcase. "See? Everything's fine." Sokka smiled reassuringly at the little girl who in turn smiled at him. Squirming down from his grip, Tian Mi sat Foo Foo Cuddlypoops on the chair and skipped from the room as if nothing had happened.

---

"Tian Mi, eat your stew," Suki instructed gently. The girl had eaten everything else except the stew. She contorted her face into a look of disgust and scooted away. "Tian Mi," Suki said a bit more forcefully. Her niece shook her head vigorously.

"Pwunes," she said.

"Yes, I know. You need to eat the sea prunes."

"Nuh uh. Yucky."

"_Tian Mi._ You will stay here until you eat every last prune. You won't leave a moment before. If your Mama and Papa get here and you still haven't eaten them, I guess you'll have to stay the night." Big fat tears ran down her face as Tian Mi ate each prune one by one. Once she was done, the little girl ran upstairs as fast as her little legs could carry her. With a sigh, Suki stood up. "I'll go check on her."

---

When she got upstairs, Suki was drawn to the crying sounds coming from the bathroom. As she looked in, she saw her niece, covered in the purple, partially digested prunes. Tian Mi looked up at Suki with wet gray eyes and cried harder. Sighing, Suki began to clean up her niece, quickly running some hot water into the tub, and thanked the spirits that Ba Sing Se had indoor plumbing in the upper ring. She hoped that Tian Mi would be settled by the warm water or at least cry herself to sleep. But Tian Mi cried as she was cleaned…

And she cried as she was dried off…

And when she was put in her nightgown…

And she even cried when Kai shared Foo Foo Cuddlypoops with her.

She cried and cried and cried.

---

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Sokka, run over to where your sister is staying and grab one of Tian Mi's fancy dresses. I'm taking her to her parents!" Suki exclaimed over her niece's continuous cries. Sokka – who too was going mad – obeyed without his usual sarcasm. Within minutes he had returned with something for Tian Mi to wear.

"I'll take her!" Sokka volunteered.

"Why? So you can give your sister a piece of you mind I hope?"

"Exactly!" Sokka replied angrily. He quickly threw on some formal clothing and proceeded to take his niece into his arms once she was in her dress, coat, and booties. She continued to cry and scream.

---

Once he was at the mansion of the Earth Kingdom noble, Sokka ran into trouble with the guards.

"But you have to let me in! Look, I'm the Avatar's brother-in-law. The great warrior, Prince Sokka? What cave have you two idiots been living in? I have his kid here. _It's urgent!!_"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you need an invitation. And you can't bring that screaming child in here."

"Just ask him! Ask Avatar Aang if he knows me, if I _need_ an invitation! I'm not leaving until I speak to him and if he finds out that you didn't let me in, I promise that he will see to it that you won't work as guards anywhere for your ignorance!" The guards didn't seem to believe him, but sent someone for the Avatar just in case.

Aang had actually been some-what enjoying himself when a servant came up and told him that there was trouble at the gate. Excusing himself, the Avatar went to see what the issue was. When he neared the entrance, he immediately recognized the cries of his one-and-only. Swooping toward the source like a bird of prey, the picture before him. Tian Mi was screaming, crying, and squirming in the arms of Sokka, who looked on the verge of tears himself. The Avatar rushed to his child and snatched her into his arms. Immediately, Tian Mi stopped crying as she clung to her papa for dear life. Aang frowned deeply at Sokka and the guards.

"_What's going on here?_" he demanded. The guards suddenly found their feet very interesting, obviously uncomfortable under the Avatar's glare. Quickly giving the guards an "I-told-you-so" look, Sokka turned to his best friend.

"She wouldn't stop crying. First she was all grumpy and she somehow got on top of the bookshelf…"

Aang looked fondly at his daughter. "She's an airbender, you know."

"Ya, well, airbender or not, I'm not finished. Then after dinner, she threw up her stewed sea prunes – "

"Tian Mi hates stewed sea prunes. _I _hate stewed sea prunes. We _never_ force her to eat those. Didn't Katara tell you?" Going red, Sokka ignored him and continued.

"And then she just cried for like, three hours straight! Suki and I couldn't take it anymore." Tian Mi had fallen asleep by this point and her father repositioned her on his shoulder. Sokka scowled. "Of course she's a perfect _angel_ for you!"

"Look, Sokka, I'm sorry that she was so much trouble. Katara and I didn't know she had such severe… separation anxieties. I _promise_ we'll make it up to you and Suki."

"Aang, it will be favor enough if we don't have to watch her any time soon. For like, five years. At least. Especially over night. Deal?" The Avatar chuckled.

"Deal."


	10. C Castles

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA**

**Castles**

They had been working non-stop since they arrived. While their parents were out surfing the waves, the two girls worked earnestly on their project. One would bring bucketfuls of wet sand while the other shaped and designed. The sisters were determined to build the largest sand castle _ever_. In perfect harmony they worked and worked as the sun traveled across the sky. Slowly, the castle grew in size. Soon, it surrounded both girls, but now it need to be taller. Carefully they added height to the existing foundation walls. But in the end, all of their sculpturing and hard work was ruined by one careless breeze. With tears streaming down their faces, the two girls cried, "Papa!"

Rushing to the two damsels in distress, the Avatar earthbended another, much _much_ larger, much sturdier sand castle, much to their joy.

---

So what if they cheated a little to creat the largest sand castle ever? That's beside the point…


	11. A Acrophobia

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA**

**Acrophobia**

"Don't worry about the height. I'll be right beside you."

"I don't know, Dad. Maybe – "

She was cut off by his laughter. "Come on, Ti. What kind of airbender is afraid of heights?" Tian Mi grumbled incoherently in response. "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's in your blood. Just try it! And I promise that if you absolutely hate it, you won't have to do it ever again." His daughter sighed in defeat. "Great! Okay, there are a couple of rules. Rule number one: Don't open your mouth too much. You _will_ swallow a bug. Rule number two: No nose-diving. You're not advanced enough for that. And rule number three: When you want to land, you have to drop your speed and hang your legs in order to touch down. I think those rules are sufficient for now. Any questions?"

"Sure. Why do I have to do this anyway?"

"Do you want your arrows or not?" With a final sigh, Tian Mi braced herself for flight. "On three we jump. Ready? One… two… three!" And they plunged over the side of the mountain. The adrenaline rush was enough to stop her heart, but when she leveled out her glider, Tian Mi began to calm down.

The air was cool and fresh as it streamed over her body. She heard her father laugh and call wildly in joy. He was doing loops and spins, looking for all the world like a child. Tian Mi felt herself laugh along with him. After she became more comfortable, Tian Mi even tried a few tricks herself. Below her, her father had turned on his back. He smiled up at her. "You're a natural!"

---

They flew for maybe an hour or two. The Avatar showed her a few tricks here and there, even a nose-dive they decided to not tell her mother about.

When they finally landed, the father and daughter shared a small lunch on the cliff side. "So what did you think? Nothing to be afraid of right?" the Avatar asked. Tian Mi turned to him and smiled.

"Let's go again!"


	12. K Kissing

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA**

**Kissing**

The stuff of nightmares. At least once in every child's life, they have walked in while their parents (or other caregivers) were "having a moment" (**A/N: **get ur mind outta the gutter). And moms and dads must take enjoyment out of their offspring's initial disgust, for they make a point to kiss and do all other sorts of gooey things in their presence. Laughing at the pleading and begging that their children do at such sights, parents joke about how one day, it'll be _their_ kids telling them to cut the love fest.

This was no different for Tian Mi and her parents. For you see, there are normal couples that kiss and call it a day. Then there are the couples that never came down from the hormone-induced love high from the teenage years. The second description would accurately portray the Avatar and his lady, a.k.a. Tian Mi's mom and dad. They were always making playful (and sometimes suggestive) banter at the least. If it wasn't banter, it was sly kisses sprung upon the unsuspecting partner. After the first round of playful kissing, it would escalate to a game of tonsil hockey. At this point, they would make an effort to get out of their daughter's line of sight. Now don't get me wrong, Tian Mi was glad that her parents loved each other _so much_. But this was where she had to put her foot down. In any way possible, Tian Mi would separate them before they lip locked – that was the point of no return. Whether it was sabotaging her mother's cooking or causing mayhem with her younger siblings, it was done to stop the kissing.

Once, shortly after she first became an older sister, Tian Mi took extreme measures to keep her parents apart. Although she didn't know exactly where babies came from, she knew the warning signs that meant her parents were going to go find another one. And Tian Mi didn't want any more siblings anytime soon. The ending result was a broken leg for Tian Mi. But whenever she groaned and complained about the kissing, her mother would laugh good-naturedly while her father predicted that one-day she would understand. That she would like it for her husband to kiss her. But she didn't care. All she knew was that kissing was yucky now.


	13. E Early Birdie

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:tLA or Early Birdie by Owl City :] The song was just an inspiration**

**Early Birdie**

One thing about being an airbender is that you like waking up early. You like to experience the peaceful morning air as all else is still asleep. In those waking moments, you feel so peaceful, at one with the universe. Dew glistens on the sleeping land as the sun's rays embrace it gently. One by one the stars go to bed and the moon bids a good morning to her lover as she too goes to sleep. And the king of the skies is happy as he looks out at the sleeping world. Yes, it's good to be an airbender.

Tian Mi tip-toed in her fur boots and night clothes to her parents' room. Aunt Yue's light was beginning to fade. Tapping lightly on the door, she whispered, "Ready?" The door opened revealing the Avatar pulling on his robe, wiping the last bit of sleep from his eyes. He smiled down at his child and took her small hand in his much larger one.

"Let's go."

---

So every morning, the last two airbenders would venture up to the roof of their home. Their eyes would light up s the first rays touched their icy city. The colors of the sun split on the smooth ice and danced and swirled like oil or the soapy surface of a lazy bubble. And they reached their hands to the sky in ecstasy to welcome the new day.


	14. S Strawberry Avalanche

So, this is the last thing I plan on posting for Avatar the Last Airbender. It was a good run, guys. I look back at my first story I posted on this site and can't believe how far I've come as a writer. I started off hating writing and now it's one of my favorite pastimes. To all of my reviewers for all of my stories: thank you. I don't know where I'd be without your support and advice. You don't realize how amazing you really are. I wanted this last story to be kind of reminiscent and this song that inspired it doesn't relate to the story lyric wise, but the feeling of the story in general. This is for arizony, Aryck1095, WanderingChild96, Katsumara for giving me some awesome reviews and ESPECIALLY for any Zutara fan who has read my stuff and enjoyed it. Without further ado…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender but I'm glad because then how could I be a part of the fandom? P.S. I don't own Strawberry Avalanche by Owl City either **

**Strawberry Avalanche**

The warm summer days in the Fire Nation were stark contrast to the dark, cold winter that the South Pole was experiencing right now. It was a lazy day. There were no important meetings, no dinners or lunches to go to, and the Freedom Festival wouldn't start until this evening. So while his wife in younger children were sleeping in the warm shade, the Avatar shared a quiet picnic with his eldest on the soft grass of a hill that overlooked the capital city.

They lie there on the grass now, having finished their food. And the Avatar told his eldest her favorite tale. He told her of the five great friends who set out to save the world. He told her of their great adventures that took them to every nation, every corner of the globe. He told her of their triumphs and failures. He told her how he met her mother, how they fell in love. He told her of how her uncle was always the meathead of the group, and the only non-bender. But how he was fiercely protective of his family and an amazing warrior and master swordsman. He told her of her godmother, the legendary Blind Bandit. Even though she was tough on the outside, there was more to her than meets the eye. And he told his daughter of the banished prince. How for the longest time, he was the enemy, constantly trying to capture the Avatar and restore his honor. But he became a great ally, even though their initial meeting was awkward and strained. Always saving the best for last, he told her about her mother. How she found him in an iceberg after he had been frozen for one hundred years. She was his best friend. They traveled to the North Pole together shortly after meeting to find a waterbending master together. She fought bravely against traditions and was taught what was reserved for men alone. After leaving the North Pole, she became his master and to this day is known as the greatest waterbender the world has ever seen.

Even though she had heard the story a million times, the Avatar's daughter knew she'd never tire of hearing old tales about the Gaang. And sitting there on the quiet hillside, reminiscing about the good old days, the pair felt a sense of contentment crash over them like an avalanche.

I know this isn't my best work. Far from it. If you want some of that, go check out the Peace Meeting or Glass Roses if you haven't already. But idk, I just wanted to pay tribute to the awesome times I had with Avatar, from watching it the day it first aired, to the great shipping wars of words and art, to the grand finale. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did. Now I put my fandom with Avatar the Last Airbender to rest. Ave Atque Vale.


End file.
